The gift of the night fury genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the holiday special genderbended
1. Chapter 1

I don't own httyd.

 **This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember said Hicca.**

 _Toothless begins banging on the ceiling._

Okay, okay, I'm coming said Hicca,

Hicca grabs her helmet then goes outside.

Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless laughs at Hicca and Hicca imitates Toothless' laugh._

Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-said Hicca?

 _Hicca's metal foot slips on the ice, but Toothless catches her._

Stupid leg. Oh, thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Yeah, we can go flying now said Hicca.

 _Toothless burps in Hicca's face._

Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless said Hicca.

Come on! Let's see what you've got today said Hicca.

 _They dive down a cliff face._

WHOOO-HOOO! Said Hicca.

Okay, you ready? Easy said Hicca.

 _Hicca unhooks leg and stands on Toothless, and jumps over a cliff while Toothless goes under. Hicca lands on Toothless and hooks leg back in._

Yes! Finally! Said Hicca.

 _Scene changes to berk._

Here? Asks a Viking.

 _A Viking on a Gronckle is holding up a shield._

Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher! Said Gobber.

Here? Asks the Viking.

There! Ah, that's the spot! Said Gobber,

Alright! Said the Viking,

 _A costumed Viking child growls at Meatlug, and Meatlug playfully roars back._

Attaboy, Meatlug! Said Fishlegs.

Are you ready, girl? Said Asher.

 _Astrid throws two shields in the air, and Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to a giant, wooden Christmas tree-like structure._

Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say? Said Stoick.

They'd think we'd lost our minds! Said Gobber,

Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen! Said, Stoick.

 _Vikings and dragons cheer._

What the...?! Said, Stoick.

 _Hundreds of dragons are flying above Berk, and the island's resident dragons all join them and fly away._

What in Thor's name?! Said Gobber.

Come back! Where are you going? Said Snotlout.

Meatlug! Said FIshlegs.

Where's Hicca? Asks Asher.

Scene changes to Hicca and Toothless.

What do you say, bud? Wanna go again? Asks Hicca.

 _Toothless and Hicca swerve the Dragons en masse._

Whoa! Aaaaahhh! Oh, no! My helmet! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless dives for Hicca's lost helmet._

Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop! We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on said Hicca.

Scene changes back to berk.

What's the matter? Where are you going? Asks a Viking.

Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please? Said Asher.

Hicca and Toothless arrive.

Asher! Said Hicca.

Hicca! What's going on? Where are they going? Asks Asher.

Why did they leave? Asks Viking #1.

What's happening? Asks Viking #2.

Will they ever come back? Asks Viking #3.

Stop! Wait! Said Hicca.

Calm down! Give her a chance to speak! Hicca, where are all our dragons going? Said, Stoick.

Daddy... I don't know said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the night at the great hall.

Where'd they go?! Snoggletog is ruined said a Viking.

It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right? Said, Stoick.

You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough! Said Gobber.

 _Gobber notices all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm and helmet._

Most of the time...said Gobber.

Let's sing some Snoggletog songs! Said Gobber.

* * *

Scene changes to the teen Viking through the village.

That was depressing...said Ruffnut.

I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly said, Asher.

Fishlegs is whistling like nothing is wrong.

What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug? Asks Tuffnut.

Me? Oh! Yeah! _[fake sobbing]_ I miss him so much! Said Fishlegs.

Well, good night! Said Fishlegs.

I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness! Said Asher.

 _Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout groan_

Actually, Asher might be onto something said Hicca.

Easy for _you_ to say. Your dragon can't go _anywhere_ without you said Tuffnut.

 _Toothless looks over the ledge of a cliff._

Must be nice said Ruffnut.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own httyd

Then next day

Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer said, Asher.

He sees Snotlout and the twins.

Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays said, Asher.

Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you? Said Tuffnut.

It's Yaknog! Said Asher.

Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place said Tuffnut.

Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face? Asks Asher.

Asher, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug said Snotlout.

You could really taste the yak! Said Snotlout.

Hmmm! Yum! What is that said Fishlegs?

Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink said, Asher.

 _Snotlout stands behind Asher, shaking his head with a look of warning on his face, and Fishlegs takes the hint that it's not for human consumption._

Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind said Fishlegs.

Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hicca will love this said Asher.

Hicca? Said Asher.

Yeah, I'm over here, Asher. Coming! Said Hicca.

Here. Happy holidays, from me to you said, Asher.

Thank you said Hicca.

What are you up to? Asks Asher.

Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that said Hicca.

 _Hicca drinks the Yaknog, realizes how disgusting it tastes, and keeps from swallowing._

No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you? Said Asher.

Hmhm! Said Hicca.

Wow, what a great gift said Asher.

Hmhm...said Hicca

What if he never comes back said, Asher,

Mh...said Hicca.

What am I saying? Of course, he will! Said Asher.

Mhm! Said Hicca,

Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing said Asher.

 _Once Asher gets far enough away to not notice Hicca, she spits the Yaknog onto the floor._

Blaaaaagghhhhh! Said Hicca,


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own httyd.

 _Toothless is banging on the roof again._

Toothless! Come on down, bud! I got something for ya! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless sniffs the contraption._

What do you think of that? Yeah! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless playfully turns away from Hicca._

Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you! Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay said Hicca.

 _Toothless starts to freak out and tries to get the new tail off._

Nonono... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please! Said Hicca.

 _Suddenly Toothless sees the tail expand on its own and calms down._

Ah... Here you go. See? Got it? Said Hicca.

 _Toothless first looks to Hicca, then to the tail-fin, then back to Hicca._

Toothless... Whoa! Said Hicca.

 _Without warning, Toothless shoots into the sky, flying away from Berk and his best friend._

* * *

 _Three days later, Hicca is still worrying about Toothless. She's lying awake in her bed, when suddenly there is a rhythmic banging on the roof. Hicca excitedly runs outside._

Toothless! I knew you'd come back... Urgh! Said Hicca.

 _Hicca slips on the ice, then sees Stoick repairing the roof._

Morning, darling! Said, Stoick.

Oh, hey, Dad... said Hicca.

Glad you're up! I was looking for your helmet said, Stoick.

My- My helmet? Said Hicca.

Odin needs a place to put your goodies said, Stoick.

Yeah, right... I- I'll get on that. Great... said Hicca.

Hold on! Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your mind? Out with it said, Stoick.

Oh, it's been three days, Daddy. I just thought Toothless would be back by now said Hicca.

I'm sure he is with the other dragons said, Stoick.

Yeah? I wish I can be that sure said Hicca.

Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right? Said, Stoick.

You're right said Hicca.

Good! Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here said, Stoick.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own httyd

 _Hicca is carrying oars through the village when she bumps into Fishlegs, who is carrying a large basket of fish_

Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon! Said Hicca.

Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's... said Fishlegs.

 _Fishlegs runs off mid-sentence and into a barn carrying the fish basket. Hicca suspiciously follows and looks inside when Fishlegs leaves._

 _Meatlug breaks his chain and carries Hicca away._

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MEATLUG?! Said Hicca.

Hicca? Where are you going?! Said Asher.

I HAVE NO IDEAAA! Said Hicca.

Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey! Said Fishlegs

* * *

 _Back in the barn_

I can't believe him said Fishlegs.

YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR DRAGON! Said Asher.

Well, that makes it sound so mean said Fishlegs.

Hey, guys? Said Tuffnut.

He flew away the second he was unleashed! Said Asher.

I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay said Fishlegs.

GUYS! Said Tuffnut.

Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks said Fishlegs.

You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs! Said Ruffnut.

Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs! Said Asher.

But, boy dragons don't lay eggs said Fishlegs.

Yeah, your _boy_ dragon is a _girl_ dragon said Ruffnut.

Okay, that actually explains a few things said Fishlegs.

Hey! Everyone's missing their Dragons, right? Said Asher.

Oh, here it comes said Snotlout.

I've got an idea! It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition! Oh, this is gonna be so good! Said Asher.

 _They hide dragon eggs inside everyone's house_

* * *

 _Hicca is riding Meatlug over the ocean_

Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking me? Asks Hicca.

 _They almost hit a dragon figurehead ship/_

AAH! Said Hicca.

 _They arrive at an island with hot springs and thousands of nesting dragons. Hicca sees all the baby dragons._

You guys come here to have babies! Said Hicca.

Whoa! Said Hicca.

 _She watches a Gronckle nudge her eggs into a spring. The eggs hatch under the water. Little baby dragons crawl out of the spring to their mother._

Aww. Wow! Hey, look over here, you missed one. _[egg explodes]_ WHOA! Said Hicca.

Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk! Said Hicca

* * *

Wasn't this a great idea? Asks Asher.

Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised! Said Fishlegs.

 _An egg explodes and the baby comes flying out of a house, hitting Fishlegs in the head._

Ow! Said Fishlegs.

SURPRISE! Said Snotlout.

 _Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronckle, when Astrid realizes something._

The eggs explode?! Said Asher.

 _Houses all around him explode._

 _ **THE EGGS EXPLODE!**_ Said Asher.

 _A man runs screaming from his home._

I'm sorry! Sorry! Said Asher,

Awesome! Tuffnut.

Wow said Ruffnut.

This is your best idea yet! Said Snotlout.

What in Thor's name is going on?! Said, Stoick.

The eggs explode said, Asher.

 _A final house over Asher's shoulder explodes, and Asher smiles nervously_

* * *

 _Back with Hicca._

Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you? Said Hicca.

 _Hicca sees her dragon friends_

Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys! Said Hicca.

 _Hicca greets the baby Nadders._

And you have... babies? Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together. Who knew you are leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday. I should get back to _my_ holiday. So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give me a ride back home? Said Hicca.

I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang? Said Hicca.

 _Hookfang starts to take Hicca home, but everyone follows._

Oh... Nono nonono... I think I just started the return migration said Hicca.

 _Baby dragons are eager to follow._

Well, if you insist! Said Hicca.

 _Babies try to follow but don't have enough strength against the wind._

Come on! Come on! Said Hicca.

 _Babies land back on the island._

Ah, boy, this is never gonna work. Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing said Hicca

* * *

Back on berk.

Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster said, Stoick.

Ah, it's not so bad said Gobber.

Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is complete - What are these people looking at? Said Stoick.

 _Vikings see shimmering creatures high in the sky_

What is that? Asks Stoick.

 _Dragon Figurehead ship is being carried by dragons._

It's Hicca! Said, Stoick.

And our dragons! Said Asher.

 _Vikings cheer_

 _Ship lands on Berk and baby dragons spill out._

Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Said Snotlout.

MEATLUG! Said Fishlegs.

 _Fishlegs runs and tackles Meatlug._

Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies! Said Asher.

Hahaha! Well done, darling! Said, Stoick.

Thanks, Daddy! Said Hicca.

Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate! Said Stoick

* * *

Scene changes to the great hall.

This is the best holiday ever! Howsa baby! Said Fishlegs.

 _Fishlegs makes baby noises at baby dragons._

 _Hicca walks through the Hall, seeing everyone having a great time with their dragons. Well, almost everyone._

Hicca, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you said, Asher.

 _Asher kisses Hicca and hugs her._

Asher, where did Toothless go? Asks Hicca.

I don't know said, Asher.

 _Asher sees Toothless creeping into the Great Hall._

Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours! Said Asher.

Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all said Hicca.

 _Astrid turns Hicca around to see Toothless running excitedly towards her_

TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud! Said Hicca.

 _Hicca hugs Toothless_

Stoick said Gobber.

 _Gobber gestures to Hicca and Toothless._

Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth? Said Hicca.

 _Toothless puts Hicca's now spit covered helmet on her head._

 _Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut groan in disgust._

Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? Buddy, thank you! You are amazing! Said Hicca.

 _Hicca hugs Toothless again_

Happy Snoggletog! Said Asher.

The next day.

 _toothless is banging on the roof again._

I'm coming, Toothless! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just- said Hicca.

 _Hicca sees Toothless has pulled out the old flight gear._

Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going said Hicca.

 _Toothless moves away from Hicca._

Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless? Said Hicca.

 _Toothless breaks off the new tail._

Toothless! Stop! What are you doing? Said Hicca.

 _Toothless pulls up the old gear again, and Hicca realizes something: Toothless truly wants to need Hicca to help him fly._

 **Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart said Hicca.**

Okay, bud, you ready? Asks Hicca.

 _Hicca unhooks her leg and somersaults off of Toothless, and they freefall together._

Yee-haw! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless taps Hicca, spinning her in the air._

 **Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift said Hicca.**

 _Hicca hooks back onto Toothless and shakes the snow off the mountain_

Whoo-hoo! Said Hicca.

 _ **But he gave me a better one!**_ **Said Hicca.**


End file.
